clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:War Against Humans?
GO HERE OR GET TICKLED TILL YOU HIT AND CRY! Happyface was talking about a war against humans? Does anyone agree? It will be a 3 part series, starting The day of 2010. This is the base of operations. Info *Humans trying to put penguins in zoo. *penguins fight back. *James Bond appears in number 2; actually Darktan. *Fluffy is freed from jail. *All Bean Humans side with penguins. *Stephen Hawking and Fred battle in a math-showdown:whoever recites Pi backwards first loses. *The Beetles and Furry Flats fights in the Battle of the Bands. *Bill Gates pwns some humans. *Tails and Planet Express crew do battle on humans (This is un-intentional you may delete if OOC) *Speeddasher battles some real life Ninjas. *''ADD MORE'' Summary So, Explorer attacks Happyface with a shovel, and Happyface has a dream. About every two chapters there is a cut to the real world with Explorer and Barkon trying to wake him up in hilarious ways. Then in Happyface's head, the war against humans begins.... --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 19:19, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Sneak Peak "WAFFLEZ!!!!!!!" Happyface began to run, as Explorer picked up his shovel. Barkjon was slumped in a chair, watching some TV. He yawned and popped some more bubble gum into his mouth. Happyface was disgusted, "BARKJON, THIS IS WHY I SIGNED YOU UP FOR PENNY CRAIG!" He just yawned some more. Explorer, who was slower than Happyface, threw his golden shovel at him. Right then, is when he snapped out of Phreaker Mode. Explorer looked down at Happyface. "Not again" Happyface's brain was always being hit. Barkjon finally got up. He looked at the unconscious Happyface. "What happened????" Explorer lied. "He tripped. And landed on the floor. Hard." Barkjon sensed he was lying. "The floor is powder snow!" Explorer gave up. He changed the subject. "I wonder if he's dreaming..." ---- "Ouch!" Happface yelled. "Where am I? And why is my head red?" Sensei was standing before him. "Hello youngster. I am a homie gangsta working for the hizzy fo shizzie!" Happyface used the "shocked" emote. Buzgy whacked Sensei on the head. "WRONG WRONG WRONG. DON'T SAY YOUNGSTER! SAY YOUNGSTA." Happyface sighed. He knew this would be a looooooooong day. Sensei spoke again. "Yo homie gansta! Look at those homie ships! They look lika ship dat Mista. Bean came on. Hizzy fo shizzie!" Happyface looked to the side. Sensei was right! It looked like Mister Bean's ship. A few Central Security Agency agents went to investigate. Then someone amazing stepped out onto the shore. TO BE CONTINUED Feedback What do you think? Vote! For Happyface votes yes. Zapwire says yeah! Speeddasher votes yes! Tails6000 votes yes! Okay. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Against *Idoreconise votes no. *--[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] votes no. *--[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] votes no. *--[=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ votes no. *I was thinking yes, but logically, it would ruin a lot of long-standing gags like foreign enigmas and such... I say no. Also, Albert Einstein died in 1955. --† [[User:TurtleShroom|कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! †]] 01:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 02:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) votes no. ::Hmmmm...maybe a new idea? Something that rollbacks everything at the end? Or Albert Einstein's kid. Maybe Director Benny could rollback the whole thing at the end, and no one remembers...except for Mabel. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 04:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Kind of pointless if it's rollbacked, if you understand me. It's a good idea, but it's pointless.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 05:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Albert Einstein never had children in my knowledge, and if he did, they are all deceased... in other news, mind wiping is rather cliche, don't you think? --† [[User:TurtleShroom|कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! †]] 10:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *Maybe someone smart, living right now...Stephen Hawking? His wheelchair should shoot snowballs. And not mind-wiping, rollbacking. Drector Benny could've been on vacation, and he rollbacks. * Happyface, the old everyone's-memory-gets-wiped ending is overused, blown out, and just plain pathetic. It's a very bad ending for an action drama story, because it equivalents to dropping a bomb on the entire plotline. What's the point of a story when, at its climax and ending, everything gets erased??? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 16:15, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ** Agreed. LuXerra Rules!! I DARE YA TO CLICK ON THIS! Talk to me. I have Cookies! 17:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) **Ok then. How 'bout its just a dream by Happyface, because Explorer hit him on the head with the golden shovel. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ** Again, that ending is equally pathetic. Any ending where the plotline is either erased or revealed to be a dream or vision is utterly pathetic and cliche (except in the case of The Pilgrim's Progress). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ** Wait, you mean one where nothing is actually going on, and frequent references to actuality are made? Okay.... there would be nothing wrong with that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ***Sounds gooooooooooooood. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Neutral --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) does not know.